Long Way Down
by tikianna97
Summary: Evangeline is a new character in Mystic Falls, who knows the town's secrets all too well, she knows even more than the town's residents. Coming to stop Silas and save Stefan, Evangeline will find love in the most unlikely of characters. The story picks up where the previous season ended, Jeremy is back Stefan is trapped at the quarry, Bonnie is dead, and Silas "is" Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**June 1879**

He saw her long bright red braid fall down the back of her pale green ball gown. Stefan knew she was a vampire, judging by the ring on her finger, her warm stare and rosy checks wouldn't fool him. She was holding a letter, no doubt to place at a grave, but this cemetery was much older than Stefan was, too old to read some of the names on the graves. He could just see the edge of her face, her nose was pixie like, seemed as if she was mischievous, always playing tricks, and her jaw line was soft, but riddled by freckles, as well as the rest of her body. Looking her up and down, Stefan nearly forgot she was a vampire, she seemed so alive, so young, so-

"How long will you stare at me before you speak to me," she hummed, her voice sounded like sweet southern molasses, filled with the south, yet deceiving.

"You're Evangeline, correct?" Stefan questioned, he walked closer to the girl, she was standing in front of a statue of an angel, a grave marked by a name that was too hard to make out.

Evangeline turned to Stephan, she was taken by surprise at first, but she knew it wasn't Silas who was looking her in the eyes, "yes, and you're quite young to know who I am."

Stefan fiddled with the ring around his finger, he was new, only 15 years since he was turned and he understood all too well what Evangeline could do to him, "I don't quite know who you are, you are a mystery to me." He took a step closer to her, looking directly into her eyes, placing one hand under her chin he pushed her head up, their lips gracefully colliding with each other. Evangeline let herself be infatuated by this handsome young vampire for a moment, but she knew that she could not let him go one knowing who she was, in a split second she was ready to reach her hand through his ribcage and rip out his heart, enjoying the dead look in her kill's eyes, but something changed in her while looking into his soft eyes.

"You will forget me Stefan Salvator, I will meet you again, but not for many years, now continue on with your life," Evangeline smiled, her eyes locked with his.

XXXXXXX

**Present Day**

Evangeline forced herself awake, she knew coming to Mystic Falls was a mistake, but she also knew that her first mistake was here, and he was prepared to do anything to keep her from stopping whatever he was planning. The alarm clock on the side of her bed started ringing, Evangeline groaned and hit it, pushing the musty motel covers off of her body.

She dragged herself to the mirror and evaluated her face, which was covered in freckles, which was a wonder being her mother was Native American, and no one knew their genes weren't dominate. Her pupils dilated in her bright green eyes, adjusting to the light of the bathroom.

Evangeline pulled out a makeup back and lightly applied eyeliner, a thin line until the end where she swooped it into a curl, knowing how to do the original cat eye from the 20's, she added mascara and a small amount of lipgloss, walking over to the outfit laid out from the night before. Pulling the white lace cap sleeved dress over her head, Evangeline sighed, knowing she had to do something with her hair, quickly french braiding it in a circular pattern on her head. Her boots were sitting by the door, beaten up biker boots with mud caked on the soles, and multiple scratches from the many fights she had been in.

She slipped into her boots, grabbed her backpack and a red sweater, and ran out the door of the motel room, locking it behind her and placing a Do Not Disturb sign on the door knob. Her first day at Mystic Falls High School, and she was going to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline sat in a desk in the furthest corner of the room, she was in Mystic Falls for one reason, and school wasn't that reason. A boy entered the classroom, he was about 6 feet tall, his hair was short and styled up, he wore a black t-shirt and a hood, and his eyes were a dark soft brown color. Most of the class whispered in hushed tones as the boy took a seat in the desk beside Evangeline, from what she heard he was pronounced dead, when in reality he was kidnapped. Her head tilted to the side as he removed his sweatshirt, she held in a gasp as his arm was revealed.

Jeremy Gilbert tried to reason with Elena, but she refused to listen, he was going to go back and finish his senior year at Mystic Falls High, the story was that he was kidnapped, and the kidnappers set the house on fire, so it would appear that Jeremy had died. If he didn't stick to the plan all he would hear is nagging from Elena, and Damon trying to convince him to do what she says. When he too his seat, next to a girl who was more than obviously new, all he could hear were the whispers.

Tapping the desk with the pen in her hand, Evangeline sighed as their teacher walked in, she recognized him, but all she saw was his back, the second he turned around she felt her stomach drop. He slowly wrote Mr. Salvator on the board, and smiled at the class, his eyes almost directly meeting Evangeline's.

"My name is Stefan Salvator, and I will be your new history teacher," Silas smirked, the words sliding out of his mouth like a serpent, prepared to bite.

Multiple students asked Stefan if he graduated the year before, and how he got his teaching license so quickly, Jeremy wondered the same thing. He felt compelled to talk to the girl next to him, and even though he wanted to ignore everyone at this run down hell hole called school, he couldn't control himself, "Hi, I'm Jeremy."

It took Evangeline a moment to realize the boy was talking to her, she knew immediately that he was a hunter, she smiled softly and looked over his face, "Evangeline," she murmured, mesmerized by one of the most curious supernatural beings known to man, he was one of the few that would be able to tell what she is, but she kept it covered pretty easily, no one will ever know what she is, and what she has done to keep it a secret.

"I am assuming you are new to town," Jeremy said with a wide grin, he looked Evangeline over, she was pretty, her dress showed off her curves, but there was something off about her.

"Yeah, I am, moved her about a week ago, staying at the motel just outside of town, I'm an emancipated minor, so I am considered an adult," Evangeline said with a sigh, "and I am a sharer."

Jeremy chuckled shaking his head slightly, "thats cool, I like knowing about people's past, and you seem pretty inter-"

"Mr. Gilbert and Ms. Wolfe," Silas growled, he had to look up Evangeline's last name, and nearly laughed, "would you two like to tell me when Mystic Falls was originally settled?"

"It was originally settled in 1006 by the vikings, but they soon left for unknown reasons, and was finally settled in 1828, not made into a town until 1852," Evangeline rambled, she rolled her eyes at Silas, he wanted to prove her wrong, she was the reason he was mummified, and probably the reason he was awake now.

"Very well," Silas hissed as the bell rang, Evangeline nearly ran out of the class room, but was stopped by Jeremy.

"I was planning on going to the Grill today after school, would you like to join me?"

Evangeline fumbled over her thoughts, she needed to get back to her room, make sure everything is okay, but at the same time she didn't want to seem out of place, "Yeah," she smiled, regretting it almost immediately.

"Great! See you then," Jeremy smiled, he walked backwards out of the classroom, the stares and whispers following him.

"See you then," she muttered as he walked away. As Evangeline walked out the door she turned back to look at Silas, how he had changed since they had been mortal, now he was dark, and all he wanted was to kill. He caught her stare, but nothing came of it, just a dark chuckle that sent a chill up and down her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

While sitting at the Grill waiting for the Gilbert boy, Evangeline thought back to her and Silas when they were mortal, how she had loved him once.

XXXXXXX

**UNKOWN MONTH 17 A.D.**

Evangeline watched Silas as his body lay next to her on the bed of leaves, she had never given herself to a man before, and was prepared to give all of herself to him. They both planned on becoming immortal together, although she wanted to know the sensation as a human before becoming this hybrid creature. Qetsyiah was going to turn them both on the next full moon when Evangeline's cycle was about to run it's coarse, having her drink Silas's blood, the blood of the doppleganger, to complete her coarse, she will become the most powerful being on the planet, and with a man to accompany her.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, her bones were throbbing at the thought of Silas. She pulled his face to her own and kissed him passionately, slowly opening her mouth and letting her warm tongue slip between their lips, Silas returning the gesture.

Silas slowly removed his shirt, his bright smile let Evangeline know he was ready as well, he leaned back down and licked her top lip, slowly kissing and lightly biting her neck. Silas gently removed her dress, his lips reaching her breasts, he slowly sucked on her raw lascivious nipples, causing Evangeline to moan in pleasure.

His hands traced her body and stopped at her vagina, he rubbed her inner lips lightly with the tips of his fingers, once again kissing her body as he reached the bottom of her stomach, he continued all the way down, his hot breath sticking to her inner thighs . Evangeline cried out in pleasure as Silas's tongue dragged against her bare skin as his strong hands caressed her voluptuous lips once again reached her's, kissing Evangeline passionately so she could taste herself on his lips, and understand how infatuated he was with her. Her nails scratched his chest as she ripped off his pants, her lips centimeters from his own but not quite touching, she grimaced in pain as his zealous flesh entered her tender raw body for the first time. Evangeline could feel her hips synchronizing with his own, resulting in titillating pleasure for the both of them.

Silas bit his own lip as e penetrated her delicate body, he could feel the connection between his lover and himself, while she screamed in pleasure from his erotic behavior. With every thrust he kissed her lightly, to let her be aware that he is still by her side, they are in this together. With each piercing movement the tension rose, both Silas and Evangeline were moaning, with the occasional hiss and snarl, and with one final thrust both their bodies reacted at the same time, resulting in a sticky impassioned love affair.

Evangeline's heart was pounding as well as her whole body, she kissed Silas passionately, and they laid with each other in the bed of leaves, naked and vulnerable.

XXXXXXXX

**Present Day**

But he had changed since then, she had changed since then. No longer was Evangeline innocent, she had that taken from her years ago, when she had her first kill, a young girl a little over the age of 9, the girl was pushed by Evangeline, her forehead colliding with a rock, the blood poured out. Evangeline shook her head to shoo the image away. Once she had drank from Silas's wrist, she knew that her humanity was torn, destroyed by the man she once loved, and he had never wanted her, not truly, all he wanted was to be the strongest being on Earth, able to kill on contact and have no remorse.

That is what drew her to Stefan, he had all of Silas's qualities, but he also had his humanity, something so delicate to immortal beings, there was no one she loved more in the world than him.

"Hey," Jeremy smiled,coming up from behind Evangeline, obviously startling her.

"Hi," Evangeline replied, she knew the truth behind this hunter, she could sense when a soul had been sent to the other side and returned, how unusual it was.

"I invited you here to tell you that I know what you are," Jeremy said sternly, his brows furrowed.

Evangeline sat back in her chair, she watched Jeremy intently, knowing that he was no match for her if he intended on attacking, "and what would that be?" She questioned, taking a hopeful leap.

Jeremy let loose his firm glare, his childish smile reappeared, "someone who obviously needs to let loose and have more fun," he winked.

"I can let loose and have fun, " she laughed, pretending to look offended, "what do you know about Mr. Salvator?" Evangeline questioned, taking a bite of the fries sitting in front of her, hoping Jeremy didn't see behind her true intentions.

"Well him and my sister dated for a while, and then they broke up, now she is dating his older brother, and the two of them have a very serious rivalry, Stefan planned on leaving, and I am not quite sure why he stayed," Jeremy spilled, taking a fry from her basket.

"Interesting, he just gave me the death stare throughout the day, so I thought he may have held a grudge from out talking in his class," she giggled, knowing that wasn't the cause of his glares. She turned at the sound of the door opening, in walked a man who wore a black leather jacket, and his jet black hair fell in every which direction, and his eyes were a pale blue color, in which drew everyone's attention. But what caught Evangeline's eye was the girl that followed him in, she had long brown hair, and deep soft brown eyes, and this girl had a remarkable resemblance to Katherine, but there was a sense of innocence that Katherine lost many years ago. Both were vampires, the girl younger than the man from what Evangeline could sense.

"That is actually my sister and Damon over there," Jeremy said sinking in his seat slightly, "she doesn't want me going out," he added as Elena caught his eye, "in light of recent events." He sighed as Elena walked up to the couple, she was obviously furious, Evangeline was curious as to why this hunter was so comfortable around the vampire, but she didn't question it, wanting to keep her secret as long as possible.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here? I told you to go home right after school," Elena hissed, showing more of a resemblance to Katherine than before.

With a roll of his eyes Jeremy stood up, "you can't keep me locked up in that house, I need to get out!"

Evangeline grabbed her backpack from the chair and stood up, "I should get going anyway, it was nice hanging out with you Jeremy," she murmured turning to walk out, but as she turned she ran straight into Damon, even though she had over a thousand years on him, something intimidated her about him, "see you at school tomorrow." She sighed running out of the Grill, heading straight to the Mystic Motel, hoping not to run into anymore old friends on the way there.

"Thanks Elena, you scared her off," Jeremy grumbled, grabbing his own backpack, "I'll be at home if you're looking for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy stumbled into the old Salvator boarding house, dragging himself up the stairs into his room. He still felt like a stranger, almost like a prisoner in a place that he is forced to call home. The sketchpad on his bed was open to a werewolf turning, he sat down against the bedpost and opened his phone, he saw all the names and numbers of those he lost, the most recent being Bonnie.

Silas knocked on Jeremy's door, and entered without permission, he grinned at the young Jeremy, every instinct telling him to rip his head off, but playing the role of Stefan means no killing. "I wanted to apologize for class earlier, I was just trying to make it so the rest of the students didn't think I was a pushover."

"It's whatever, I mean you are the teacher, so you make the rules, "Jeremy shrugged, putting his backpack at the end of the bed.

"I wanted to ask you how you knew that girl in class today, the redhead," Silas questioned, taking a step closer to Jeremy.

"Just met her today, her name is Evangeline, new to town, I went to the Grill with her today before Elena told me to go home and scared her away, " he growled, rolling his soft brown eyes.

"Did she say where she moved to?" He pressed, needing to know why she was here, and what she was planning on doing with Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't really understand why Stefan was asking all these questions, but then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "she isn't human is she?"

"No. Did she say where she is living?" Silas muttered, his patience growing thin, he needed to talk to her, force her to leave."

"She didn't say," Jeremy sighed, he understood why he was drawn to her, it was the hunter in him, needing to kill her.

"Well goodnight Jer," Silas hissed, leaving Jeremy's room quickly, slamming the door behind him. Evangeline must of sensed that his tomb was opened, and he was released, he was her first drop of blood as a hybrid, which connected them on a spiritual level. No doubt she would want revenge, he tried to kill her along with Qetsyiah, being the only immortal being, and the strongest supernatural creature to walk to Earth. The door to his room was shut, curious, being Silas was sure he had shut it. He opened the door quickly, seeing everything in the room in it's place. No pillows were overturned, no papers on the desk, but something wasn't right about the room. With a quick turn he knew immediately what was gone, a necklace with a dark purple jewel with the hybrid mark on it. She was here, she found her trinket, and took it. Silas threw a lamp across the room, it shattering into multiple pieces.

XXXXXXXXX

Evangeline held the purple pendant, she smiled brightly as it fell just in-between her breasts, just like it had many years ago, when Silas had taken it from her. The mandolin in the case at the door of the room beaconed to her. Her fingers found the frets, and music soon came to follow. She began to sing, at first quietly, as if there was a child sleeping, but soon the angelic sound coming from her vocal chords became louder, loud enough to have the man staying in room 112 to bang on the wall telling her to, shut the fuck up, or he'll come over there and give her a piece of his mind! The thought of taunting him, luring him over into her room crossed her mind multiple times, but she wouldn't draw attention to herself, not since she just moved to this god forsaken town.

Placing the mandolin back into it's case, Evangeline sat down on the bed and opened the book she just bought from the store across from the Grill, while she was waiting on Jeremy, "The Great Gatsby," she muttered out loud, a large grin settled on his face. F. Scott Fitzgerald was a friend of her's and he dedicated this book to her, not with her real name, of course the name she had given him. Her eyes scanned the page, taking in every word, every conflict. Oh how simple life would be without this whole immortal business, and especially without the whole hybrid dolppleganger business.

Finishing the first two chapters, she placed the book lightly on the bedside table, pulling a blood bag out of the mini-fridge. As she drank the blood she heard the man next door yelling at the person above him, she chuckled at his ignorance and laid down in her bed, throwing the empty bag into the trash bin, she set the alarm twenty minutes earlier than before, so she wouldn't be late, pulling the musty motel covers over her body she laid back, and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Present Day

Stefan cried out one finally time, the safe wait air tight and laced with vervain, no way he could break out. It took time for him to realize this was his life, in a week he would be mummified. He leaned against the safe, finally allowing his panicked tears stream down his face, the fear was already making his hunger worse. Why did Silas look like him? How did he not see this coming? Nothing good can ever come to him, and there was no air left in the safe now. No one would come to his rescue, being no one knew he was trapped, Silas would make sure of that.

But something wasn't right about the whole situation, he felt as if he knew it was coming. There was a memory, or a thought, just behind a locked door in his mind, he knew that he was going to be here, but how? Not how, but who? Someone warned him, told him not to go back to Mystic falls, to stop looking, someone he loved and cared for, but for some reason he didn't remember.

XXXXXXXXX

August 5th, 1880

Her eyes glittered in the moonlight, Stefan knew who she was immediately, she allowed him to. He could feel his heart skip a beat, this was the vampire he met with Katherine, she had visited for just a week, but he could feel a connection with her. Evangeline met Stefan's stair, it had only been a few years, but she knew he knew.

"Stefan," she sang, gliding over to him, her red hair falling in ringlets around her face, her hands were covered by elbow high gloves, and the dress she was wearing was much shorter than the rest of the girls, it was a deep blue color with a light green stitching on the bottom.

"Evangeline," Stefan sighed, he pulled her in close and kissed her softly, pulling her into an immediate dance, and she allowed it. The only thing running through Stefan's mind was how infatuated he was with this girl, her eyes, her smile, the way she moved in an unorthodox fashion, "I am glad you remember me."

A light giggle flowed out of Evangeline's lips, "I wasn't the one who was compelled," she sighed, Stefan twirling her.

"Speaking of, how did you do that?" He questioned, his eyes filled with curiosity about this woman, she was so mysterious.

"I am a lot older than I look, and I am what they call the Alpha of a species," she said in her fluid tone, causing Stefan to be mesmerized, "I am what they call a hybrid, half werewolf, half vampire, when I was born, about two thousand years ago, I was born from a werewolf mother, I fell in love with a boy, and we decided to be together for all eternity. A witch I knew, a distant relative to Emily, was able to make us immortal, but for me to reach my true from I had to drink the blood of a doppleganger, ironically my lover was one, so I became a hybrid," she shared, knowing she would change his memory of her once their night was over.

Stefan gulped loudly, trying to take in this information, "well you look great for a woman of two-thousand and seventeen years." he said with a sly grin.

"Mr. Salvator, you certainly know how to make a woman weak in the knees," she retorted, rolling her eyes playfully, her hand slid down in a fast motion and lightly gripped onto his ass, "and I am very well aware how to play your game." she added, kissing him again.

They both snuck off to a nearby lake, and sat down on a marble bench. The night was spent with laughter and stories from both parties, and as much as Evangeline wished, she knew it couldn't end with anymore.

"You are going to compel me to forget aren't you?" Stefan asked, he tried to be strong, but he knew she could see through his facade.

"I must, I can't let you go knowing what I have said, I do it simply to protect you," she purred, placing her hand under his chin leaning in and kissing him more passionately than before. Her tongue grazed the top of Stefan's lip lightly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. In one fast motion they let go of each other's grasp, and sat centimeters from the other.

"I am falling in love with you," Stefan croaked, as he pushed a fallen strand of hair behind Evangeline's ear.

"Until I see you again, forget," Evangeline commanded, she stood up slowly and kissed his cheek. While walking away she felt a tear fall down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly, and ran off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present Day**

Evangeline followed her standard morning routine, shower, brushing teeth, and makeup. She skipped over to the cabinet that held her clothes, pulling out a pair of high-waisted jean levi's shorts and a black army camouflage shirt. Her boot sat sadly by the door, she stuffed her feet into them and checked her amulet once again, making sure that it was still resting against her chest.

As she entered the History classroom, Evangeline and Silas caught each other's stare, she dismissed it and sat down in the same seat as the day before, Jeremy sitting next to her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could put your number in my phone, so we could maybe make plans later," Jeremy muttered, tossing the phone onto Evangeline's desk, he wasted to talk to her about her being a vampire, and about how much she knows about this town's history.

"Smooth," Evangeline chuckled, her fingers dashed over the phone's touch screen, "what did you have in mind?" she posed, smiling as she took a self for her caller id.

"I was thinking I could give you the grand tour of Mystic Falls, since you just got here, and maybe get to know you better," Jeremy smiled, raising his eyebrows.

Silas began writing about the Renaissance on the board, taping a few pictures up as well, one of which by Michelangelo, which bore a striking resemblance to Evangeline. She knew Silas was playing games, trying to push her buttons until she cracked, but the benefit of being alive for over two thousand years, and not mummified on a secluded island, was that you learned to control your temper.

"One of Michelangelo's favorite muses was a woman he described as wild, almost animalistic, it is unknown to her name, but there have been many women who his mystery muse could be," Silas explained, looking directly at Evangeline, "most of these women had names close to that of Eva, he had written about her once, explaining that the Earth moved at her beck and call, pulling itself closer to her with every step." He yammered, moving to the front of his desk, sitting on it and removing his wide-rimmed glasses, "This Eva also had an effect on Raphael and Titan, suggesting that she lived to about seventy years old, very rare for this time." He finished, writing pages on the board, "your homework is to read over these famous artist on these pages in your textbook, choose one and write a one page essay on their most renowned work, to be turned in tomorrow," he smirked, the class groaned, without he exception of Evangeline and Jeremy.

The loud ringing of the bell started, everyone left the class without haste, but Evangeline stayed back, waiting until everyone was out the door, she slowly walked up to Silas, her heart pounding, and her eyes turning from their normal green to a wolf-like yellow, "what did you do to him Silas," she growled.

"Do to who? I am a saint, haven't killed anyone, in well a week," Silas grinned, winking at Evangeline.

With a subtle movement, Evangeline, pinned Silas up against the wall, she had her fangs bared, ready to bite his shoulder, this wouldn't kill him, but would leave him in serious pain for a day or two, "I will find Stefan, and when I do, I will kill you." she hissed, pushing herself away, picking up her backpack, and walking out the door, she knew that if she hurt him, Stefan's brother, or even Jeremy would come after her, and she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Silas poked his head out of the classroom, he waved at Evangeline and snickered under his breath, "I can't wait to hear your report, it sounds like you knew a lot about the Renaissance, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were there!" Silas teased walking back to his desk. He fell into his chair and pulled his shirt down over his shoulder, seeing that she had bitten him very lightly, the pain wouldn't last for more than an hour or two, but it let Silas know that she was serious about finding this Stefan boy, and even more serious about killing Silas.

XXXXXXX

Jeremy sat under the gazebo in the middle of the square in downtown Mystic Falls, he kept scrolling over Evangeline's number, almost clicking it to call her, but nervously regretting calling her. Finally he dialed her number, pulling the phone up to his ear. One ring, it wasn't too late to hang up, it was possible her phone hadn't start ringing yet. Two rings, now he had to wait for her to pick up, knowing all too well her phone just started going off. Three rings, maybe she was busy and couldn't answer the phone, that would get him out of talking vampire stuff with her. Four rin-

"Hello?"

Jeremy was shocked, he stood still contemplating what he was going to say, "Evangeline? It's Jeremy, I wanted to know if you wanted me to give you the grand tour."

Evangeline sighed, happy it was Jeremy, and not Silas threatening her, "Umm yeah sure, I am currently at the Library, where do you want to meet up?"

"I am pretty close to the library, so I could meet you there in about ten minutes," Jeremy sighed, silently hoping she would decline his offer.

"Okay cool see you then, bye Jeremy," she muttered, hanging up the phone, she closed the book on Filippo Brunelles, he was a good friend in the 1400's, always talking about how his sculptures would be seen my people of the future, using Evangeline herself as a muse to create his statues. She walked over to the printer, retrieving her paper, she didn't have to do any research, she did though, to make it seem believable. As she placed her paper in a binder and stuffed the binger in her backpack, Jeremy walked up behind her with another stupid grin slapped on his face. "You have a knack for sneaking up on me," Evangeline smirked with a turn of her heel, "shall we get going?" she questioned, tossing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, of course!" Jeremy laughed, leading her out of the library and down the street to the graveyard, "well the is Mystic Falls Cemetery," he sighed, sitting on one of the stone benches.

"Spooky," Evangeline teased sitting next to him, she felt like he had something on his mind, "so what is the real reason you asked me to come hang out with you?"

Jeremy sighed, he rubbed his sweaty palms against his dark blue jeans, "I know what you are," he finally spat out, turning his head so he was looking her in the eyes, "and I don't want to hurt you, but if you threaten the safety of this town, I won't think twice about staking you."

With a sigh Evangeline questioned the route she wanted to take with Jeremy, she could play the big bad hybrid, telling him she could rip his heart out without remorse, but she remembered he was a hunter, one of her own creations, a spell bound with her own blood, "and I know what you are, but I am not here for you, I am for other reasons," she muttered, running her fingers through her hair, "one of the five, some of the most magnificent creations I must say."

Jeremy was thrown back by her reaction, he was sure a threat would slid off of her murderous lips, but for some odd reason, she was quite civil, and she knew what he was, "how do you know what I am?"

"Those answers will come with time Jeremy, but for now, I would like us to remain friends," Evangeline smiled, placing her hand on Jeremy's cheek, "and I promise I will tell you everything, but I need to know I can trust you first." She sighed standing up slowly, "after school tomorrow we can meet up somewhere and talk," she added, "oh and I know about your sister and the Salvators, and I knew you were a hunter because I can see your mark." She smirked, walking out of the Cemetery, leaving a sense of reassurance with Jeremy, who longed to follow her out, to learn more, but he felt that was just her presence lingering in his bones.

"She needs to know she can trust me," Jeremy scoffed, standing up and heading back to the boarding house.


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan tried once more to break open the safe, but there wasn't even a slight budge. If water could get in he culled at least swim the to safety, but there was no water, and there was no escape. But ever since he had been trapped he continued to get glimpses of a girl, like he was compelled to forget, but still remembered. Stefan felt as if his mind was going to shut down at any moment, but that would be too easy. It felt like he had been trapped in there for years already, unable to gauge time.

Stefan's body collapsed against the bottom of the safe, convulsing slightly, this happened before when he saw the girl, her long red hair and alluring green eyes that matched her dress almost perfectly, they were in a cemetery. This time is different, it was a conversation, a meeting, a kiss. But vivid so vivid. Stefan's thoughts grew slower, as if something was blocking him from his own opinion, and forcing their own through the cracks of his mind.

And it went dark.

XXXXXXX

**1890, New York City.**

Her eyes teased Stefan, pulling him close and forcing him to sit next to her. Evangeline spoke so fondly of the theater, she loved the stories, some true, some fabricated. "I plan on begin an actress one day," she explained to Stefan, "not too famous, so I can disappear once I am finished."

"Your dreams are vast, " Stefan replied, entangling his fingers with her's, "and I will happily go and see any of your plays."

"Let us go, maybe get some dinner?" Evangeline asked quickly, her mood changing, darkening almost as she saw a figure across the room.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, he stood up slowly, taking her hand in his own, "is something threatening to you my love?" he questioned, trying to find what, or who was bothering her.

"Not me my dear, " she replied vaguely, pulling him out of the balcony and out of the theater onto the streets, "Let's walk," she added, just before Stefan was going to fetch their buggy, "I enjoy the night air."

Her behavior bothered Stefan, she hadn't acted in such a way before, and it confused him to as of why she would be acting like this now. "Eva, what's wrong? You have been acting off all night."

Evangeline sighed, she pulled Stefan down the street, "there is a man that goes by the name of Niklaus, him and I have had misunderstandings in the past, and he well, he has the possibly of becoming a hybrid like me, and wants help doing so. I don't trust him so I refused," she muttered sitting down on a bench, "but let's not let it ruin our time together, I have to leave soon."

"Why do you always have to go? Why can't we be together?" Stefan pestered, sitting next to her, taking her hands in his own.

"It's to keep you safe," Evangeline said affectionately, she leaned closer to Stefan, her lips inches from his own, "all I want is to keep you safe," she added putting both her hands behind his head, her fingers gripping onto his hair.

Stefan kissed her lightly before leaning his head against her chest, "I don't like forgetting, I want to remember."

"That can't happen Stefan," she grumbled, pushing Stafan's head up so they were eye-to-eye, she glanced over and saw a carriage pulling up, knowing it was for her, "I have to leave you again," she sighed kissing him again, as she got up to leave she compelled him once again, not before taking off the purple pendant she wore, it was given to her by Silas, and held some sort of magical properties, "this will connect us mentally, if you are ever in trouble, I will come to your aid." Evangeline stood up quietly and walked to the carriage, sitting in the cabin, telling the driver to go.

Stefan blinked quickly, he couldn't remember why he left the play, he also couldn't remember why he went to it in the first place, or why he was in New York City. He looked down at his hands, a purple jewel spiraled between his rough fingers, something almost forced him to keep it, he placed the jewel in his pocket and got up quickly, checking the time on his watch.

XXXXXXXXX

**Present Day**

Stefan awoke from the vision, he remembered everything up to that point, the dances, the meals, everything about Evangeline. If she knew he was in trouble, why couldn't she find him, why isn't she coming to the rescue. Could Silas have gotten to her? It was all too much to handle, Stefan pulled his knees up to his chest, body shaking from lack of blood, and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

XXXXXXX

Evangeline pushed herself up off of the floor, she knew Stefan's compulsion was wearing off, mainly because she was willing for it to do so, but never had she shared a vision with someone, let alone a memory. She felt the pendant around her neck, sighing deeply, since he didn't have it on him she couldn't pinpoint where he was, the magic didn't have enough power to linger.

She could feel Stefan's fear, his shaking body, she could even almost feel the hunger boiling in his bones, one of the downsides to a mental connection, but it pushed her to trying to find him faster, and she needed Jeremy's help to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy paced in his room, the sudden change in Evangeline's behavior, she wasn't hostile like Stefan had said. She was calm, understanding, and more so just in need of help. He fell onto his bed, running his fingers through his hair, trying to decide what he should do, what was best for his family.

Finally he got up and slug his black Jan-Sport backpack on over his shoulders, taking the keys to his red 2010 Ford F-150, and heading off to school.

XXXXXX

Evangeline walked into school early, her long hair puled into two braids, and she was wearing a black high-waisted skirt with a tight black and brown striped sweater and her black biker boots. She made a b-line straight for Silas's classroom, slamming the door and turning to the man himself, sitting with his feet up on his desk, sensually eating an apple.

"What brings you here so early?" Silas teased, winking at Evangeline, he could feel her discomfort, but thoroughly enjoyed it. After all, she did help Qestyiah trap him for over two-thousand years. But he did try to kill them both, wanting to be the only immortal being.

Evangeline walked slowly up to his desk, she slammed her books down, her eyes turning a deep yellow, like a wolf, with veins under them popping out, as if she was ready to attack, both her fangs and canines elongated, ready to lodge themselves into Silas's neck, "why here? Why now? and why the fuck do you dare to show your face to me."

He chuckled deeply, a sound that would rumble the gates of hell, and set evil souls loose. "You trapped me in a tomb for all eternity, not caring what happened to me."

"I trapped you there because I did care! You changed Silas, you are not the same as your human self!"

"And you are?" Silas snapped, now standing up face to face with Evangeline, "I won't deny that I did love you," he started, pushing a fallen strand of hair out of her face, "but that changed when I gained this power, now I can do anything I want."

Evangeline's muscles tensed, she dug her nails into his desk, nearly breaking off the wood, "You have made the foolish mistake of coming back here of all places."

"And you have made the foolish mistake of letting the Bennet witch die for one of your precious hunters," Silas spat, he glanced at the time and saw a few students beginning to roam the halls, "better take your seat, class is about to begin."

XXXXXX

Jeremy began to pull out of the school parking lot, he didn't speak to Evangeline today in class, needing time to think. Right was he began driving down the road he saw her, walking.

HE bit his lip, regretting the decision he was about to make, "do you need a ride?" he called out of the partially rolled down window.

Turning her heel, Evangeline raised an eyebrow at Jeremy, "are you sure? I had thought you made your decision not to help me, well I just assumed."

"Get in the damn car before I drive off." Jeremy grumbled, unlocking the doors as Evangeline opened one and hopped in. He immediately put his foot on the gas, and drove in the opposite direction of town.

"Where are you going?" Evangeline asked as she saw most of Mystic Falls, Virginia flash by in a blur, "if you're planning something I would stop."

Jeremy shook his head forcefully, "I'm not planning anything, we are just going on a trip."

"I'm assuming this is to get me to tell you what I know."

"Part of it is, the other part is that I need to get out of that damned town for a few days, and I assume you know a good place to go and have fun," Jeremy sighed, his expression softening, he felt as if him and Evangeline had been friends their whole life, but that could just be her pull on him, she seemed very ancient, and to know a lot more than she was letting on.

"This may sound weird, but how do you feel about Country Music?" Evangeline asked with a smirk, "cause they love to party in Nashville, Tennessee."

Jeremy felt a laugh rumble out of his lips, "well, I'm not a huge fan, but if I can drink and have fun, well I'm down."

"Nashville it is."

XXXXXX

Silas checked the house to make sure Elena and Damon were gone. They were a pain in his ass, always acting lovey dovey, he understood why Stefan was leaving. HE rummaged through Jeremy's room, searching for the pendant, but it wasn't there. She must have compelled someone to take it, there wasn't a way she could get in. Unless she had the natural order of things working with her. She did use to help those prevent their werewolf nature, helping them not to kill. And she had Qestiyah on her side, meaning all of the witches on the other side would be working against him.

"Silas, why are you doing this?" A small voice questioned, Silas turned, knowing what he was about to see.

The child stood no more than five feet tall, he had long blonde hair, and the same green eyes as Silas, there was no doubt this was a hallucination, but it felt so real.

"What do you mean?" Silas questioned, he was angry at seeing his young self, it didn't seem right being this close to something pure.

"All this destruction, you used to be good, we used to be good, and then you cut me out when you turned." the child added stepping closer to Silas, who was now ready to attack the hallucination.

"No one was there for me, I didn't have anyone!"

"You had Evangeline, you had her since you were my age, best friends. You hurt her, you left her, she was devastated."

"Stop," Silas demanded.

"She locked you up to help you, every twenty years for the first five hundred she came, she fed you blood, and she sat by your side and asked you that one question. Why di-"

"I SAID STOP!" Silas screamed diving for the child, it dissipating into a cloud of smoke, causing Silas to slam on the floor shivering, he had locked those memories up, forced himself not to see them, but they were leaking through the more he saw her, and that pendant is the only thing that can stop all this madness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nashville, Tennessee**

Jeremy parked at the Union Station Hotel on Broadway, he laughed slightly at the name of the street, because he could both see and hear the music radiating out of the bars just down the same street, "well Nashville seems, interesting." he said in his general skeptical tone.

"Shut up, at least I can get us into the second most famous hotel in the Nashville City Limits," Evangeline muttered pulling Jeremy's arm, it wasn't like her to abandon a situation, but she needed to know she can trust Jeremy, let him know what she is, and what she knows. Including the part about Stefan, and how to stop Silas.

The Union Station Hotel stood by large abandoned train tracks, being the hotel itself was one of the oldest, and most unique train stations back in the day. It stood about 80 feet tall, and stood like a mysterious castle looming over the city. Inside it had old ornate furniture, and high rounded ceilings, they 'bought' a room on the tenth floor, and rode the old lift up, having to close the gate like in the old movies. Jeremy was trying his best to take everything in, but Evangeline observed Jeremy, he seemed excited, overjoyed, and she was the cause of it.

They reached their room and opened the door, it had tall vaulted ceilings painted a light gray color, the beds both had large down sheets, perfect for snuggling in nice and warm, they also had a fireplace and a large 50 inch television set on a mantle.

"This hotel is insane." Jeremy mumbled, throwing his backpack down on the single king bed, "looks like you're bunking with me tonight," he sighed, smiling at Evangeline.

Evangeline rolled her bright green eyes, she took a brush out of her backpack and walked into the bathroom, unbraiding her hair, allowing it to fall in waves around her face, "Get ready to go out, I know you only have what you wore here, but fix your hair or something," she laughed pulling her own hair into a high bun, "and we will start the night by going to Legends Corner."

XXXXXXX

**Mystic Falls, the next morning**

Silas watched the students pile in the class room, obviously waiting for the bright red hair of Evangeline, but she didn't show, and neither did the hunter. Silas felt his heart drop, she can only tell a hunter, it was a part of the spell, and Jeremy was a hunter. The class stared at Silas, the bell rung showing that class had officially begun, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me," he said in a rush, pulling a teacher's aid out of another class into his own.

The small red1963 Porsche 356 Karmann Coupe, he despised the little thing and wished he could steal the infamous other brother's car, sat outside of the school, Silas slid in like a snake, quickly turning the key and starting the car, he drove to the Salvatore house, to be greeted by Damon, Elena, and a surprise visit from Caroline, who had gone onto college somewhere that wan't important enough for Silas to remember.

"Hey little brother," Damon raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of scotch, "shouldn't you be teaching a class of lowlife nobody seniors at that God forsaken school?"

"Hey, we were lowlife nobody seniors at that God forsaken school," Caroline hissed, her expression changed as she saw Stefan, quickly giving him a hug, it taking Silas a moment to accept this form of contact.

Silas pushed his hair back, "I left school because Jeremy didn't show up to class, and he neither did a new h-vampire that came to town about a week ago."

Elena's face got worried and furrowed, "why didn't you tell us about the new vampire, and why didn't you warn Jeremy?! He is a hunter Stefan, he probably went after this vampire."

"It's not like that, this vampire is old, Jeremy wouldn't be able to go after her and live," Silas grumbled with false concern for Jeremy, "I had warned her to stay away, and leave, but I guess she didn't take the whole thing very well."

Caroline felt like there was something off about Stefan, he wasn't holding himself in the same way, acting too cocky, almost like it wasn't him.

Elena pulled out her phone dialing Jeremy's number, "I'm gonna call him to make sure he's okay."

XXXXX

**Nashville, TN**

Evangeline and Jeremy stumbled out of Legends, the sun setting slowly, "where to next boss?" Jeremy asked Evangeline, as she lead them to the next bar down the strip, Tootsies, a purple two-story building that stuck out against the reds and browns. Inside there was a mess of bodies, all crowded around the front stage, a boy not much older than 19 played his guitar and sang covers, as the girls that had obviously been out drinking since noon shouted out songs.

Jeremy was pulled by his arm up the stairs, by Evangeline, going to the second floor which revealed an outdoor stage where a full band was playing.

"You know what they like to drink in Nashville," Evangeline smirked, she ordered two Fireball shots, and the waitress brought left and came back with the liquor quickly, "cinnamon whiskey, bottoms up." she added as they clanked their shot glasses, gulping down the burning drink.

A faint buzz came from Jeremy's pocket, he pulled out his phone seeing what the fuss was about, "fuck, it's Elena," he nearly screamed over the sound of the band.

Evangeline nodded and laid 15 dollars down on the table for the waitress, she pulled Jeremy out a backdoor, where the music was significantly muffled, "she's a vampire, so she will still be able to hear the music, but this should be better, tell her you're in Richmond or something." she said quickly, pressing answer call for Jeremy and pushing the phone up to his ear.

XXXXX

**Mystic Falls**

Elena hung up the phone with force, obviously angry, "well you're right, he is with that vampire, but he said they went on a road trip." she sighed, confused to as of why he was off on some adventure.

"Did he say where he was?" Silas growled quickly, a little too eager.

"He said Richmond, but it was too loud for that."

Silas took a deep breath, Evangeline didn't have all of the pieces of the puzzle yet, not enough to break the curse, she was still missing Stefan and wouldn't be able to find him, "well all we can do is hope for him to return home quickly."

XXXXXX

**Nashville, TN**

Evangeline stumbled on the brick sidewalks of Broadway, the sun had set and now the streets were light up by lights dangled in the trees. Jeremy walked beside her, observing others walking in the opposite direction, a sign down another street light up, the neon hurting his eyes.

"Bar 151, it's a karaoke bar." Jeremy observed, he was obviously a lot more sober than Evangeline who had drank about two times as much as he did.

"Ooo let's go, I used to have a friend that worked at this place," Evangeline slurred, stepping around a woman who was buckled over and vomiting in a trash can, "we'll go back to the hotel after, please Jeremy!"

"Fine, but I'm not singing," Jeremy said firmly, being dragged into the bar by Evangeline.

The music was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think, and the bartenders might as well been strippers, but there was something about this place, and thats when Jeremy caught it, the only people that worked there were witches, you could tell by how they carried themselves, and they gave off a sweet odor.

"Evangeline?" cried the karaoke host, who was a young man, about 25 years old, and dressed like a cowboy on crack. It looked odd for him to be hugging Evangeline, who was in a white dress, now stained by fallen drinks and the greasy burgers they had earlier, and very petite next to this 6'5" man.

"Chance!" Evangeline replied, "I missed my favorite warlock, will you put some songs in for me, and a few well known duets, my friend over here doesn't think he is going to sing, but everyone sings."

Chance laughed in agreement, he walked over to the machine and played with the buttons a bit, before calling someone else up to sing.

Jeremy walked up to Evangeline, as she ordered a shot of rumplemen's, another liquor he hadn't heard of before tonight, and they did about three of those, or Jeremy did, Evangeline snuck her's to Chance, she wanted Jeremy to let loose, and be honest, and everyone knows you're most honest when you're drunk.

After an hour, and four more shots, Jeremy stood on stage with Evangeline, singing some country love song that he barley new the words to, where she sang with ease and grace. Evangeline looked almost like an angel, some heavenly creature, and it was more than likely the alcohol talking, but Jeremy was ready to make some bad mistakes.

"Let's go back to the hotel," he whispered into Evangeline's ear, she turned and giggled, walking over to say goodbye to her friends.

On the way back to the hotel Evangeline had to nearly carry Jeremy, who was more than likely going to pass out when they got back to the room.

"Jeremy, what do you know about Silas?" she asked curiously, trying not to push too hard, or he would block her out.

"I know he killed me."

"Would you do anything to stop Silas, that is if he was back?"

"I would do anything, he practically took away the one person I really ever loved."

"Who?"

"Her name was Bonnie Bennet, she was a witch, Silas put it in her head that she could bring me back from the other side, she tried, she succeeded, but she died." Jeremy slurred, now being able to walk on his own.

Evangeline felt her stomach turn, she knew in that moment she could trust Jeremy, and in the morning she would tell him everything, but tonight he just needed to be happy, "I'm sorry about Bonnie, I could try to help you bring her back."

Jeremy stopped and pulled Evangeline so her face was inches from his own, his hot sticky breath smelled like every concoction of liquor that could have ever existed, "not tonight," he muttered, his lips crashing against her own.

"I'm going to regret this, and you're going to forget it," Evangeline laughed, they had stopped right in front of the hotel, and all she did was lead Jeremy upstairs to their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nashville. The Morning After.**

Jeremy woke up, his head pounding against his skull like the drum line in a marching band. Clothes were thrown across the room, and Evangeline laid quietly in bed next to Jeremy, her hair tousled, and the blankets tangled in with her naked body. Jeremy stood up slowly, he walked over to the ice bin, which still had two cubes floating in it, and dunked a glass in it, filling it with cold water.

There was a sudden knocking at the door, and a thick southern accent came from behind it, "housekeeping," a woman said, sounding like she was in her late 50's and a heavy smoker.

Jeremy wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door slowly, "sorry, would you mind coming back later, me and my friend are still trying to get over our hangovers," he sighed as a sound of moaning came from the bed.

"No problem honey, " purred the old housekeeper, there was something slightly off about her, but she left to go onto the next room.

Evangeline took a drink of the water Jeremy had poured and slowly pulled a t-shirt on, "last night was fun," she said slowly, turning to meet Jeremy's gaze.

"To be honest, I don't remember anything after we left the karaoke bar," Jeremy sighed laying back down on the bed, Evangeline soon following, setting her head against the pillows.

"Too bad," Evangeline murmured, "we certainly tore up the room didn't we," she teased, winking slightly at Jeremy. Pulling herself back up into a sitting position, Evangeline rummaged through her backpack, grabbing a pair of shorts and sliding them up her body, "wanna go to lunch? I have a lot I need to tell you."

Jeremy rubbed his eyes and nodded slowly, "yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"There is this smaller town about thirty minutes south of here called Franklin, you wanna go spend the day down there and then head back home?"

"Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXX

**Stefan**

Stefan could feel his heart pumping relentlessly, trying to scrounge any amount of blood it could, and push it through his body. His body was growing paler, and his eyes seemed to glass over like a catalyst.

A cold rush sent shiver's down his spine, he knew another one of those visions, or flashbacks were coming, as if someone compelled him to remember over time, although he wasn't sure if he had been stuck here for hours or days, being his watch was smashed by Silas.

XXXXXX

**1916 San Francisco**

Stefan sat on the beach, he didn't wear a shirt, unlike most of the men who wore long capri-like swim-pants with a short sleeved swim-shirt. Many people would look over in disgust, but mainly over Evangeline's outfit. She wore a tank top style razor back bathing suit that brought much attention to her ass, being it was shorter than all of the other women's suits at the time.

"I wish people would stop being babies, I used to go to the beach in the nude," Evangeline growled, rolling on her back, admiring Stefan.

Stefan turned to her and laughed, he rolled over on top of her, balancing his upper body weight with his arms, kissing Evangeline lightly, "Maybe tonight you and I could come to the beach in the nude."

Evangeline pulled away from Stefan slowly, "you taste like human blood," she muttered, licking his top lip and ignoring gasps from people around, "why do you taste like human blood."

Stefan stood up quickly, "why does that matter?" He hissed, looking around cautiously, "it doesn't matter, I have it under control."

"Under control?" Evangeline questioned, she stood up with him and pulled her towel around her waist, and grabbed Stefan's hand leading him back to their inn, which was right on the beach. Once back in their room Evangeline pushed him on the bed, "you have lived on a strict animal diet, which I never recommended, but Lexi insisted so I told her it was okay! But you can't just start feeding on humans and expect yourself to be okay." She was becoming very emotional, knowing how a vampire can draw attention to itself, and Stefan was basically a child when it came to human blood.

Stefan felt furious, his blood felt like it was boiling, and he wanted to pull her into him and rip her head off at the same time, "I thought you loved me, if you loved me why do you care?"

Evangeline's eyes grew soft and she sat down gracefully on the bed not to Stefan, she pushed his head into her own and kissed him passionately, her lips sliding against his. "I don't want you to get yourself killed, there are lots of hunters in the world Stefan, and they find vampires like you and they kill them," she sighed, thinking back to her hunters that Questyiah had helped create.

"I'll stop," Stefan lied, and Evangeline knew it, but she wasn't going to stop him, not yet, he needed to learn why he had to stop, so he could make the choice.

Once again their lips met, colliding in a hotspot of emotions. Stefan slid the shoulders off of Evangeline's bathing suit, sliding it down enough to reveal her breasts. His hands lingered on her bosom, gripping and pulling sensually.

Evangeline pulled the bathing suit completely off, Stefan's fingers following her motion, he softly massaged her, causing sounds of pleasure to erupt from Evangeline's soft lips. Stefan pulled off his swim-pants, and started rubbing himself against her, while sucking and pulling on her nipples with his lips and tongue.

Evangeline kissed his body, her mind racing about the possibilities of him becoming a Ripper again, she pushed the thought away quickly, her lips sliding down on him. She licked his inner thigh, sending a chill from the sweaty small of his back, to the hairs on the back of his neck.

His hand gripped onto her hair pulled her up to his mouth flipping Evangeline around so her body was against the bed. Gently Stefan slid onto her body, lightly entering her. With every awkward thrust you could hear the bed creaking, and the headboard lightly hitting the wall, along with the voices from the beach that flew into the room via. the open window. A small moan escaped from Evangeline's lips, resulting in a slight giggle from Stefan who had his concentration on pushing himself further and harder into Evangeline.

Their lips crashed together, creating a strong connection between the two, as the light in the lamp flickered they continued, until the person downstairs from them started banging on the floor, in which they both sat up, laughing uncontrollably.

"You know I love you right," Evangeline said, but when her eyes met his she felt a distance, and then she realized, "you turned it off."

Stefan rolled his eyes standing up slowly, he pulled on a pair of pants and button up a white shirt, "well, that was fun, now come and compel me so I can leave."

A lump rose in Evangeline's throat, she could feel tears pushing against her eyes, but she pushed them back, "how do you know I won't compel you to turn your emotions back on?"

"That would be against your whole free will thing with me, except for the part which you make me forget anyway."

"Thats to pro-"

"Protect me, I get it, whatever," Stefan grumbled, pushing his feet into a pair of boots.

Evangeline picked him up by the neck and forced him against the wall, her usual green eyes looked dim, almost like their color changed by how Stefan had changed, "forget me until next time, and don't stay like this forever." Her heart hurt, she pulled a dress over her head, and picked up her own duffel bag, a pamphlet for Chicago falling out of a pocket, she left sadly, as did Stefan after he tried to remember why he was in the room.

XXXXXX

**Stefan, In The Safe**

Stefan remembered that pamphlet that fell on the ground was the reason why he had left to go to Chicago in the first place. This woman, Evangeline, she and him shared a lot of memories, where he just thought he had jumped off the wagon, but she was trying to help him.

Little did Stefan know that Evangeline was the cause of Lexi, she sent her to help get him better, cause she couldn't risk staying with him for too long. Evangeline was as distraught when she found out about Lexi as Stefan was, she was one of her most loyal and best friends.

XXXXXX

**Franklin, Tennessee**

Evangeline dragged Jeremy into this place called The Coffee Shop, "they have the best crepes here, and a room just full of old records you can play, so will you get me a strawberry fields, and a glass of water, then meet me back here, I have a ton I wish to tell you."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Jeremy smiled, he ordered her the strawberry one and himself something similar to a gyro, getting two waters and bringing them back to the room where a Journey record was spinning, lighting the room up with music, "so, what do you want to tell me?"


End file.
